Jack in, Complete Mission, Jack Out
by Scarabfire
Summary: switch and apoc are sent on a basic mission but is it all what it seems?


*This story has not been authorised by Warner Bros or any association within the Matrix Enterprise.  
  
'Jack In, Complete Mission, Jack Out'  
  
Morpheus stands in the Nebuchanezzer's de-briefing room, in all his might and power. With him, sitting, are Switch, Apoc and Tank. Morpheus doesn't speak for a while he just stands there looking at nothing, wondering.  
  
He lifts his head and speaks in a semi-regrettable, empowering voice. "Switch, Apoc this is going to be your first mission working together.alone." Switch doesn't bat an eyelid, She's been waiting for this a long time but Apoc he becomes restless, unnerving, and even afraid.  
  
"This is going to be a simple Jack-In-Jack-Out, First break into the Czerka Corp Military base, retrieve information on the nuclear weaponry, to arrive in 5 days, and destroy it."  
  
Morpheus pauses for a while then he goes on "The destruction of this information will hold off the transport for another week at least, where another ship, The Vigilant, will take care of it."  
  
Morpheus pauses again and looks to the floor, meanwhile Apoc is darting his sight to all over the ship, Switch just sits there and looks at Morpheus ready to fire and Tank is busy writing on a pad, listing what he'll need to load up, where to jack in and what exit they'll use.  
  
Morpheus continues, still looking at the rusted floor of the room, "There will be an Agent on duty in the control room when you get there, remember avoid him at all costs."  
  
Switch replies, "Is that it?"  
  
Morpheus answers " Yes, but don't do anything that will get you killed it could ruin our chances of fulfilling the prophecy."  
  
"How?" asks Apoc.  
  
"Your Destiny is tied with the One's, both of you, Zion will be under threat and we need you to play your part so be careful." Morpheus then leaves the room suddenly. Tank jumps up and sighs, "Lets lock and load."  
  
Switch and Apoc jack in and get suited up in the sub program. They then find themselves in a shed just outside the Military Base. Switch's phone rings, she answers, Tank informs her that they need to enter through the air vent on the south side and have those guns ready.  
  
Switch and Apoc cleverly dispatch a few of the guards and escape up the air vent. Apoc reaches for his phone, to ask Tank where the control room is, but Switch stops him and points to the room below, the control room. They peer down and see not one but two agents walking around in the room. Switch turns to Apoc, who is just sitting there staring at them with no expression on his face. Apoc feels the silent vibration of his phone and picks it up and listens.  
  
" Ok. shit. one of them is leaving for the ship in five minutes.you'll have to deal with the other one. (Click)"  
  
Apoc turns to Switch and points to an empty room to debrief her what going on.  
  
"That was Tank we are going to have to kill one of the agents. the other one is leaving soon. We should try and blow up one of the computer panels and fry him in the sparks and live wires."  
  
Switch's only reply is "Ok."  
  
They climb into the air vent and wait for the agent to leave. The agent leaves and the duo wait again to make sure he's gone. Then they burst from the vent firing guns and dodging punches and kicks from the other guards.  
  
The room appears to be cleared of everyone but Apoc, Switch and Agent Smith. Switch goes straight to the panel and rapidly shoots at it as Apoc takes on Smith. Switch sees the information on the panel and puts it on the wreckage. She then dashes over and aids Apoc in defeating Smith. It is only then she sees Apoc unconscious in a heap next to a quivering form. She has no time to wonder what it is so she does a flying kick of the wall to Smith who blocks it and throws her to the floor. But that kick wasn't supposed to hit, only to get him in the right position.  
  
She stands between the derelict computer panel and Smith and beckons him forward. Smith runs and does a flying jump kick as Switch dodges it, watching as Smith crashes into the panel and Apoc rising and emptying his gun into Smiths writhing form. Smith zaps back into a faceless guard and stops moving. They start to go but they hear a squeak behind them.  
  
Apoc and Switch turn to see a small, teenage boy coming out of the shadows. In a small voice he says, "Switch and Apoc have you come to release me?"  
  
Switch replies "Well actually no but how did you know our names?" "Yeah" grunts Apoc.  
  
"I.I'm James Tyler but you'd know me as Mouse."  
  
"Mouse?" says Switch "but we gave you no hint of the Matrix."  
  
Apoc interrupts "Look we gotta get outta here there are a few hundred guards coming our way."  
  
"No they're not" squeaks Mouse "I shut the lockdown doors. They won't be coming for another half hour."  
  
"Well done" Switch responds but Apoc is anxious to get out. "We still gotta go, sorry kid."  
  
"Hey" retorts Switch "This kid could be the One. Remember what Morpheus said?"  
  
"Yeah, Maybe but we have no way of jacking him out"  
  
"We could use the safe house down the road."  
  
"Yeah but how do we know he's the One and how are we going to get out of here with the place in lockdown?"  
  
Mouse then pipes up "We could go through the air vents but instead of leaving the way you came we exit out the North side." "By the way I don't think I'm the One but I think I know who is.Neo.I've been talking to him lately, on the hacker net, and he wants to know the same thing I do.what is the Matrix?"  
  
Both Switch and Apoc stand there in silence shocked at what they heard. Not only did they find a way out but also they have found a trace of the One. Apoc is the first to speak.  
  
"Ok we'll get you out of here and get Morpheus to release you if you are willing but you have to stay in a safe house for a night."  
  
"That's Ok," replies Mouse enthusiastically  
  
"Right then lets go"  
  
Switch opens the vent and jumps in followed closely by Mouse then Apoc brings up the rear. They escape through the north end, again shooting a few unsuspecting guards, Mouse shooting with precision. They get to the car and head towards the safe house. Apoc drives while Switch turns to Mouse and says "Ever dream of having an ear exam?"  
  
Morpheus stands in the rusted debriefing room. In front of him are Switch, Apoc and an even smaller Mouse.  
  
"Well done you two. You did every thing as I would have expected, you have both been promoted."  
  
Switch looks up and says, "You knew about him being there? You knew about Neo? You knew about the two Agents?"  
  
Morpheus smiles. "Yes I knew our little friend was there and that there were two Agents. Mouse here was a test for you to see if you'd make the right choice. The other agent was Tanks test as well as yours to test your powers of adaptation. But the news of this 'Neo' was new to me and we shall monitor it closely. Again well done both of you."  
  
"Now Mouse you said you wanted to know the truth?"  
  
"Y...yessir"  
  
"Then come with me, Switch and Apoc will you help?"  
  
As the room clears a sense of hope begins to rise and reaches Zion. And as Mouse starts his training Trinity's heart start to beat differently. 


End file.
